


Becoming

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s going to turn this into another shitty story, “My First Lesbian Hatefuck” or whatever, because that’s so her, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

She’s going to turn this into another shitty story, “My First Lesbian Hatefuck” or whatever, because that’s so her, isn’t it? She doesn’t hate you. She just hates herself and it spills over onto everyone else. 

“Adam used to make me watch him jerkoff.” 

It’s such a not cool thing to say about your ex while you’re making out with his new girlfriend, but you kind of love her for that. She’s such an unfinished person, like a lump of clay that could still become something amazing. A project always looks the shittiest just before it starts to be beautiful.


End file.
